The Phantom in the Dark
by wolfgirl2.0
Summary: [MArchen Awakens Romance]She made a vow to kill him, but when she meets him, he isn't what she thought he would be. Will her mission be fulfilled, or will her heart and curse interfere with it? PhantomxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR or have any of the cast in my closet tied up and screaming to get out.-you can hear muffled yelling from my closet- Dorothy! Shut up! 

A/n: I know some of this is messed up, but it is my story so I can do what I want with it! HA!  
"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
_'Talking with conscience'_  
/telepathy/

Chapter 1: Meet Andrea Justine, A.J.!

A girl with blue tinted black hair and blue eyes walked down a path in a forest. She had two blue triangles pointing down underneath her left eye as a birthmark. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her bangs fell just above her chin and covered her right eye.

She wore a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants with chains hanging off of them and the only thing holding them up was her black studded belt. For her top, she had a dark red belly shirt. On her head was a blue hat worn backwards and on her hands were black fingerless gloves. She wore black tennis shoes on her feet.

Around her neck, she had a choker necklace with a ARM on it. ARM's are accessories in the land of MAR that can turn in guardians, curses, or weapons. Her ARM fell in between the weapon and curse category. It was the Cursed Sword of Darkness.

The Cursed Sword of Darkness was forged from a wolf's fang and the wolf's spirit slept in the sword. The wolf's name was, ironically, Fang. Fang and the girl were good friends. He walked next to her on the path. Well, his spirit did.

"That was so easy taking that money from them!"the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah it was, Andrea!"Fang replied, calling the girl by her real name and not her nickname.

"I thought I told you; it's A.J.! Not Andrea Justine!"the girl said.

Fang stopped suddenly," Do you hear that? People," he said.

A.J. smirked," Maybe more travelers to steal from! I think we hit the jackpot today, Fang!"she exclaimed. She rested her Cursed Sword of Darkness on her right shoulder and put her other hand in her left pocket. She put on a natural smile and walked into the clearing where she heard the people.

"Ginta! I thought I told you to not touch my mustache!"A.J. heard.

She looked to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes pulling on a kendama's….. mustache?

"This is disturbing…"A.J. muttered.

The kendama was the first to notice her. "Oh look. A girl," he said and the two stopped fighting at once.

A different boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to her and started shaking her hand furiously. "Hello! My name's Nanashi! What's yours?"he asked.

A.J. blinked," Uh…. A.J. Nice to meet you," she said, eyeing his pockets to see they were flat.

The blonde boy dropped in kendama,"She looks like a girly Alviss! Are you his mom?"he asked, referring to the fast A.J. looked in her twenties.

A.J. got an anime tick mark," Of course not! I'm sixteen! He's sixteen! He's older than me by one minute and forty-two seconds! Do the math!" she yelled.

A boy with a monkey looking smile on stepped up," Don't mind Ginta! He's always like that! I'm Jack, that's Ginta—"he gestured towards the blonde boy who just talked," –Nanashi—"he gestured toward the other blonde boy,"—Ed—"he gestured toward a dog,"—Princess Snow—"he gestured toward an innocent looking girl,"—Dorothy—"he gestured toward a sorceress,"—and Tom—"he said, gesturing toward a silver haired guy.

A.J. noted that they all didn't seem to have any money except for Tom, whose pocket seemed slightly larger than the others.

The kendama spoke," I am Babbo! That is an interesting blade you have there!"he exclaimed.

A.J. looked at her blade and remembered the blade itself was black. She smiled," Thanks!"she exclaimed.  
/Fang, now! Tom has some money/  
/Alright/

Fang jumped out of a bushel of bushes (try saying that five times fast!) and began to run towards A.J. A.J. jumped in the air and landed on Fang's solid back, for he could change into a real wolf.

Fang raced towards, Tom, who stood ready. A.J. reached her hand into Tom's pocket as she raced past him. She pulled out a small piece of bread.

"Shoot! It's food!"she grumbled, but shrugged. "Oh well. Here you go Fang!" she exclaimed, putting it in Fang's mouth.

Fang jumped into the air as A.J. took her hat off and faced the others. "I hope you will recognized this day as the day you were stolen from by Andrea Justine—"Fang growled,"—and Fang," she added, finishing with a cackle as the duo disappeared from the other's views.

"Who was that?"Ginta asked, dumbfounded.

Tom's eyes narrowed to a glare though he had a hideous smirk on the inside of him. "Andrea Justine, as known as A.J. and Aliss's younger sister," he said. "One of M?R Heaven's greatest thieves."

A/N: R&R please! No flame's if you will!


	2. The Curse

A/N: Me: Hey! Everyone! Meet the main character of the story, A.J! 

A.J: Hey ya'll!

Me: Okay, stop talking, A.J! I am the author!

A.J: Hey! Don't make me use my ARM on you!

Me: You wouldn't do tha- AHHHH!

A.J: -Starts cackling evilly- I am now the author! Mwuhahahaha!

Me: -is hitting the guardian ARM with a baseball bat- NAW AW! I am still the author!

A.J: No way! -calls the guardian back-

Me: You don't even know what to write about!

A.J: ... So...

Me: -sighs- Just do the disclaimer.

A.J: Wolf doesn't own MAR at all. She does own her characters, which include me and Fang, and that's it so far...

Me: And they're mine! Mine! All mine! But you can ask to borrow them and give credit to me! Anyway...

Chapter 2; The Curse

"She was easy to find, Your Highness,"Phantom said, kneeling infront of his queen. "She came to me,"he added.

"Excelent,"a woman's voice hissed.

Phantom stoo dup,"If you do not mind me asking, Highness, why must I go after this girl?"he asked.

"She is Alviss's sister. Alviss cares for her and if she comes to our side, Alviss will want to get her back. He will fall into our trap and we will kill him. Without Alviss, the rest of MAR Heaven will be ours,"she explained.

"What happens if she doens't join?"Phantom asked.

The Queen cackled. "She will. You've already have had the Ginta boy's trust and she won't be any different, understood?"she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty..."he replied, bowing his head in respect and walking away.

---------------------------

"I can't believe Alviss's sister is a thief!"Ginta yelled as they walked through the forest.

"Shhhh!!!"the others replied, all listening.

"I can not believe that Tom guy only had a small piece of bread! He could've had a whole loaf, but I odn't think that it would fit in his pocket..."they heard A.J. say. They peaked through the bushes to see A.J. washing her skin to remove a cover up.

Underneath to cover p were swirls wrapping around her body. They were dark red and outlined with a bright neon blue. As she stood up and faced where the others were, she flipped her bangs out of her right eyes for a second.

Her eyes were closed but she opened them just before the bangs fell back into place. No one saw her eye except for Tom, who kept quiet, not sure if what he saw was real or just his imagination.

"Alright Fan, you can come out,"she said and her ARM began to glow as Fang jumped out of it.

"Remind me again why I can't watch you wash your skin off? I am a fifty year old spirit of a twenty-eight year old wolf((In dog years))!"he yelled.

A.J. kneeled down to pick up her bag. "Yet you have the mind of a perverted seventeen year old humans boy,"she replied, a smirk on.

"Not true!"Fang barked, growling at A.J.

A.J. glared at Fang,"Don't you growl at me! I can break the ARM in a blink of an eye!"she threatened.

"You won't though,"Fang sad.

A.J.'s eyes glanced to the side. "You're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I had no right,"she muttered.

Fang rubbed his head against A.J.'s leg. "It's alright. I shouldn't have growled,"he replied.

A.J. laughed and sat down. "Lok at us! We fight, forgive, fight forgive!"she exclaimed. "Ihope we aren't always like this!"

Fang nodded,"It's too bad the group that we just stole from had to see that!"he exclaimed, glaring at the bushes where the others were hiding.

A.J. bounded up. "I thought we were being watched!"she said as the others came out of their hiding spot.

"A.J. pulled on ARM off of her chain hanging on her pants. "Small Hand Da-"she was cut off by someone's strong arm being wrapped around her stomach and the same person's hand roughly being placed on her mouth.

"You might not want to do that, Ms. Andrea Justine,"came the voice of Tom in her ear, making a tingle go up snd down her spine.

Tom's hand trailed p A.J.'s bare stomach, over her chest ((absent-mindedly)), up her neck, and to her bangs covering her eye. He slowly lifted the bang's up and A.j. reacted quickly.

She close dher eyes and tried to yank free of Tom's grasp; but no pervail. She did get away from facing the other, though. She faced Tom as his hand was still pushing the bangs away as his other hand was holding both her wrist tightly, her eyes still closed.

"Let me see your eye,"Tom said softly.

"Why sould I?"A.J. challenged.

Tom squeezed A.J.'s wrists painfully and A.J. gasped in pain. She glared at Tom, thus opening her eyes.

"It wasn't my imagination,"Toms miled, staring at A.J.'s eye. It was dark red and pupilless with a rbight neon blue color surronding the iris.

The others peered over Tom's shoulder and gasped as they saw her eye. Tom let go of A.J. and she collasped on the ground.

"What is that?"Ginta asked.

"A curse mark,"A.J. growled, clenching her fists tightly.

"Who gave it to you?"Jack asked.

A.J. looked down at her arms. "Not me, my mother,"she said. "There is a chess piece knight; Phantom. You all should have heard of him. His dad did this to my family.

"Phantom's dad had loved my mom, but my mom hated him. A few months before I came into this world, he put this same curse mark on her, saying 'For eternity, every female in your family will be cursed to never be able to love again!'

"After I was ive, Pahntom's dad died, but when I realized he had a son, I mad emyslef a promise. I promised I would get stronger, find Phantom, and kill him. You see, I'm not a real thief, that is just how I get what I need to survive,"she said. "I am an avenger."

A/N: If you want to see my pathetic excuse of a drawing of A.J., go to photobucket and type int he search box 'wolfgirl2(instert underscore)0' then go to my album. The picture that says 'rp character' between 'random' and 'light in the dark' is A.J. . I know... it is really bad... R&R please!


	3. The War Games

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR at all or have any of the cast in my clo- -can hear Phantom yelling at me to open the door up or he will knock it down with his guardian- SHUT UP!! 

Chapter 3: The War Games

A.J. sighed as she stared up at the stars still out in the night sky. "Do you think I will ever find Phantom?"she asked Fang, who's head was lying on her stomach. A loud snore came from him and A.J. sighed. When she left the camp where the others where staying, she was the only one awake, excluding Fang. Now, it seemed she as the only one awake.

"I believe you can, but only if you believe in yourself,"she heard. She recognized the voice as Tom's.

"Hey, Tom,"A.J. mumbled. She slowly nudged Fang's head onto her lap as she sat up. Tom sat down beside her, and smiled at her. A.J. couldn't help but smile back at him. "The problem is, when I find Phantom, if I find him, I will be too weak to fight him. I am still so weak, I can barely fight a Chess named Ian and win,"she growled as she clenched her fist. "I wish I wasn't so weak,"she muttered, tears stinging her eyes as she remembered her parents' death when she was only three.(( I'm not sure when or if Alviss's parents died... so yeah...))

Tom, or should I call him Phantom, shook his head. "I don't believe you're weak. You easily broke away from my grasp yesterday afternoon,"he stated.

A.J. got an anime sweatdrop as she stared at him. "Yeah, but one of your arms is broken,"she said with a dull expression on.

Phantom looked down at his left wrapped up arm. "Actually, it isn't. The cast is just stuck on my arm, and I can't get it off. Pretty stupid huh?"he asked, a sheepish sweatdrop on his forehead as he scratched the back of his head.

A.J. smiled and giggled. "Not really. Here,"she nudged over to who she thought to be named Tom and grasped his cast,"I'll help you get it off of you."

Phantom smiled, much to his distaste, at the girl. "Thank you,"he said. They both began pulling, Phantom not by much. A.J. gasped as her fingers slipped two minutes after. She fell backwards and grabbed Phantom's hand to catch herself, but instead she pulled her with him.A.J. started laughing when she sat back up, pushing an agitated Tom off of her.

"Oi! Tom! A.J.!"they heard Ginta yell. "Where are you?"

A.J. ceased her laughs. "Over here Ginta!"she yelled. Tom made a half-hearted smile as the others walked out from behind some bushes.

"Hey you guys! What were you doing? Mak-"Nanashi was cut off by A.J. appearing beside him and punching his head.

"Well... It was nice to meet all of you, but I must be going. Be safe!"Tom exclaimed and he walked away into the shadows.

"Wait! Tom!"Ginta yelled, but Tom was already gone. Nanashi spotted something out of the corner of his eyes and looked up at the moon.

"Ginta,"he got Ginta's attention. "Look at the moon." Everyone looked at the moon and gasped slightly.

"It looks like a mirror,"A.J. muttered. Then a silouette appeared on the moon. It formed into a man with long silver hair and a big pointy hat that nearly made A.J. laugh.

The guy began to talk about the war games and A.J. listened intently. She remembered them from before, and they were just before her brother got the Zombie Tattoo from Phantom, which is another reason for revenge on him, for she loved her brother dearly.

"I knew it..."A.J. mummbled. "They were going to do it again..."

Fang, who woke up from A.J.'s laughing with Tom, nodded. "It would make since, wouldn't you think?"he asked.

"Let's do it,"Snow said.

Ginta looked at everyone, who of which had determined looked on their faces and nodded. "Yeah. Let's take down the chess."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out! I was at camp for two weeks and I still had to type it! Sorry it was so short! Please forgive me! R&R please!


	4. Sibling Rivalry and The Beginning of the

Disclaimer: I only own A.J. and her ARM. I will never own MAR! -sobs- 

Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry and the Beginning War Games

"Look! It's Gaira!"a soldier exclaimed, pointing at an approaching gray haired man. "He's here!"the other soldiers cheered. Soon a blue haired teen followed him onto the grounds of the castle where the War Games were going to be held.

"Hello Gaira,"the teen said.

"Alviss,"Gaira replied simply.

"I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"the two heard and Alviss got an anime sweatdrop.

"Not him..."he thought out loud. Sure enough, it was the same annoying blonde haired boy he had met a week or two before. Then he heard a voice he thought he would never hear in twenty years.

"Geez, Ginta. Calm down. You're going to make ARM break if you yell any louder,"he heard. Soon after Alviss heard the female voice, a girl who looked similar to himself walked into the castle grounds with a sweatdrop. She was holding her head. "I shouldn't have dranken all that Papaya Juice last night..."she said and groaned as Ginta yelled again.

"SHUT UP!!"Ginta yelled over excitedly. A.J. then got an anime tick mark.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"she yelled, punching Ginta's head.

_'She must be using that cover up ARM,'_Alviss thought when he couldn't see his sister's curse mark.

A.J. looked up and spotted her brother. Their eyes locked.A.J.'s eyes narrowed, soon followed by Alviss's. "Nii-san**(1)**,"A.J. growled.

"A.J.,"Alviss replied, also in a growl, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Sure the two loved eachother, but they always fought over who was more dominant, even if A.J. was the younger sibling.

Team MAR and the Cross Guard looked between Alviss and A.J. with surprised looks on. "Nii-san?"some of the Cross Guard asked, while the others said. "A.J.?"

Team MAR knew they were siblings, but didn't understand why they were mad at eachother. "Care to explain?"Dorothy asked Gaira.

"Yeah! And why aren't they blinking?"Ginta added.

"Ever since they were both little, they would always fight over everything, even something as silly and childish as the last tiny piece of bread. They fight to show dominace, even if the younger one is A.J. who dislikes being told what to do. I'm guessing right now they are in a stare down and the first person to look away or blink will lose,"Gaira explained.

Almost everyone around did an anime fall except for Alviss and A.J. "So... A sibling rivalry?"Snow mused. Gaira nodded.

"Did they ever have burping contests?"Ginta asked.

Gaira shook his head. "No, they thought that was to childish,"everyone fell again.

Then, a blue dwarf**(2)** looking thing appeared. "Hello everyone! Please step up and take a magic stone to begin the war games,"he exclaimed.

A.J. and Alviss looked away at the same time and walked up to a table-rock-thing that had many magic stones. They, along with everyone else, picked up a stone. A.J. examined it. _'Why do I have this feeling that this isn't a real magic stone?'_she thought to herself.

Just after she thought that, she, and everyone else, disappeared in thin air. A.J. reappeared in a new dimension. "What the-?"she was cut off when, infront of her, a pawn materialized.

"A pawn? What am I su-"she was cut off when the pawn charged at her. "Fight obviliously!"she clarified when the pawn swung at her. She jumped and the claw like things it had on its hands just barely missed her feet.

"EEK!"she screamed when she felt the claw just graze her shoes. She smirked and kicked at the claws, making them lodge themselves into the ground. The pawn struggled, but couldn't get his hands out. "High-YA!"A.J. kicked the pawn's head and he flew back and disappeared.

A.J. disappeared again and then reappeared back at the castle. "Good job!"the dwarf dude exclaimed. "You are the remaining contestants for the War Games!"

Alviss looked around. "What? Where Gaira? He couldn't have lost to a pawn!"he yelled.

A knight, Chimera, appeared beside the little blue dude. "He must've gotten the real magic stone. That one led to a knight."

Gaira then appeared between A.J. and Alviss. "Gaira!"A.J. and Alviss said in unison. "Snow, could you heal his injuries?"A.J. asked Snow.

Snow nodded and began to heal his wounds. "Okay! The remaining contestants will be taken to their rooms!"the dwarf exclaimed.

"What!? When does the real War Games start?"Ginta yelled.

"Tomorrow,"the dwarf replied. "Princess, please take our winners to their rooms."

The beautiful princess nodded. "Follow me please,"she said softly and she led the others to their rooms. A.J. and Alviss were in the front, trying to walk ahead of the other.Everyone besides them sighed at the siblings and their rivalry.

A/N: **(1):**I think that is brother in Japanese

**(2)** Could someone please tell me what the blue dude's name is? I forgot! R&R please!


	5. No Imouto of Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR! 

Chapter 5: No Imouto of Mine

A.J. smiled softly as she talked with Alviss during dinner. Sure, she and him were sibling rivals, but they could be cival every now and then, correct?

A little fairy flew up to Alviss with an apple looking fruit. "Here you go, Alviss!"she exclaimed.

Alviss smiled. "Thank you Bell,"he replied. Bell nodded and flew on top of A.J.'s head, sitting on it and resting her wings.

"So, how's training been going for you?"A.J. asked her brother as she took a bite of her own apple like fruit.

Alviss looked at his sister. "Fine. How's life as a theif?"he asked, cocking an eyebrow at A.J.

A.J. smiled widely. "Great! Why do you ask?"she asked, taking another bite of the apple. Alviss glared at A.J.

"You know how I hate you stealing things,"he said.

A.J. glowered at him. "Well how am I suppossed to live besides steal?"she asked angerly.

Alviss crossed his arms. "You could join m-"he was cut off by A.J.

"No. You know how I need to learn to live on my own to become stronger,"A.J. said. She stood up and stuck her hands deep in her pockets. "I'm going to bed,"she muttered and she walked out of the dining room. Alviss sighed.

"What wrong with A.J.?"Ginta asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed too,"Alviss said and he left.

-With A.J.-

A.J. leaned on the rail of the balcony of her room that she shared with Dorothy and Snow. She stared at the partially full moon in deep thought. Fang walked behind her and sat down next to her. He also stared up at the moon.

"Something on your mind?"he asked. A.J. shook her head slightly, even though her eyes showed distance in them.

A.J. turned around and leaned back on the rail. "Well, I guess I am thinking about something,"she muttered. Fang looked up at her in interest.

"Oh?"he mused. "What is it?"

A.J. smiled softly. "It was six years ago, during the last war. We didn't know eachother but..."her voice trailed off as she remembered six years ago.

_/Flashback/_

_The Cross Guard was laughing. "You help us? You're both ten! Plus one of you is a girl!"one member exclaimed._

_A ten year old A.J. fumed. She still had her bangs covering her right eye, but her blue tinted black hair was tied up in pigtails with red hairbands. She wore a black shirt with blue frilleys across the neck, arms, and bottom stitches. She had a pair of blue poofy pants and black shoes. She was about to say something when a ten year old stepped in front of her._

_"Don't talk to my imouto like that!"he yelled._

_"Alviss-nii-san,"A.J. muttered. Alviss smiled at her and A.J. smiled back._

_"We love MAR Heaven and we would do anything to protect it!"Alviss stated._

_A.J. nodded and stepped next to Alviss. "And we aren't taking no for an answer!"she added with a determined look on._

_The Cross Guard began laughing again. "Wait,"a man with spikey blonde hair and a spikey brown goatee said. The Cross Guard stopped laughing. "You two have spunk. What're your names?"he asked._

_"A.J., Danna-sama!"A.J. exclaimed, bowing slightly._

_"Alviss, Danna-sama,"Alviss said, but he didn't bow._

_"Well, Alviss, A.J., answer me this,"he order and the two ten year olds nodded. "Do you love MAR Heaven?"_

_Alviss and A.J. nodded. "Yes, Danna-sama!"they said at the same time._

_Danna smiled. "Then you're the same as me. Let's protect MAR Heaven together!"he exclaimed, with much fuuss from the Cross Guard. Alviss and A.J. smiled widely._

_/End Flashback/_

A.j.'s smile grew, but it faded as she remembered what happened just before Danna and Phantom's fight and the time Alviss got his Zombie Tattoo.

_/Flashback/_

_Alviss ran after A.J. and grasped her hand. "Where are you going?"he asked. "I thought you were going to stay and fight!"he said angerly._

_A.J. shook her head as she pulled her hand away from Alviss. "I'm sorry, nii-san. I need to get stronger before I can actually fight in this war. I have to go on my own. I can't help you,"she said, turning around and wiping forming tears away from her eyes._

_"A.J..."Alviss muttered._

_"Tell Danna-sama and the Cross Guard that I'm sorry and I wish them all the best of luck,"she muttered as she began to walk away. "Goodbye, Alviss-nii-san."_

_Alviss's eyes narrowed. "You are no imouto of mine,"he said as he turned around and ran back to the Cross Guard, leaving a surprise strucken A.J. with tears running down her face from her eyes. She wiped her tears away and turned to look at Alviss's retreating back._

_"Very well... Alviss,"she stated and she began to walk away._

_/End Flashback/_

A.J. grasped the balcony's supporting rod with her hands until her knuckles turned white from anger. "No imouto of mine, huh?"she mumbled.

Fang glanced up at A.J. "Hmm?"he hummed in a questioning tone.

A.J. smiled down at Fang. "Nothing!"she exclaimed, relaxing a bit. Fang appeared to smile back and he yawned. "Tired? Come on, you need your rest,"she said and Fang nodded. He disappeared with a glow of the ring ARM on A.J.'s neck.

"A.j.?"Snow asked, poking her head out of the room.

"Yes?"A.J. asked.

"Ed told us we needed to get some sleep,"she stated. A.J. nodded and walked to the door.

She turned her head and looked at the moon. _'No matter how much you deny it, you are still my older brother,_'A.J. thought as she turned back around and walked into ther oom, closing the door behind her.

A/N: Okay! Sorry it took so long, but I was running out of ideas for what to do next! Plus I've been watching MAR episodes! I just saw the episodes with Rapunzel in it and I nearly exploded from laughing so much! I would like to thank the ones who told me who the dwarf was and for telling me that imouto was little sister!

Puzon: I'm an imp!

Me: Whatever...

A.j.: -rolls eyes- R&R please!


End file.
